Your Precious Smile
by MrAntiNaruHina
Summary: Just a little one sided KibaNaru I wrote. Read and Review please! I've been asked to make this a longer story and I think its a good idea. More chapters to come. NOW DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF INTEREST OF THE AUTHOR.


**A/N: **Hey, I appreciate all the views and reviews of my last stories. Even though it wasn't a lot in all, it was way more than I thought would. Ha. Anyway, this little one-shot of unrequited love is for the first two people to give me a review. Since they both told me that their favorite pairing is NaruKiba, and I personally hold nothing against yaoi. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Naruto or any of the characters. It would be pretty awesome though...and different. No Uchiha loving mainly.

I always saw you wander into class late, sometimes bruised, dirty, or just because you overslept. You were always smiling. No matter what happened to you, you just smiled and for some reason I didn't understand then it made my heart skip a beat and my breath catch.

Our parents always told us to stay away from you. That you were dangerous, evil, no good...I could go on forever. But I saw what they didn't. That behind your smiles and laughs. You were lonely. So achingly lonely. I saw the pain you kept inside and it made me almost physically sick.

You always brightened my day with your pranks. Even if you didn't know it. There was one day when my mom and sister were both on missions and I was home alone. I was depressed and lonely and wanted to cry, but boys don't cry. Especially ninja. Then you pranked Iruka-sensei and covered him in glue and feathers. I never laughed so hard in my life. And I forgot about my loneliness for a little bit.

When the years kept going on I always laughed at your pranks and laughed at you like the others. Even though I could see how much it hurt you that everyone laughed and made fun of you, you covered it up with another smile. I still laughed so I wouldn't be left out or isolated. I didn't want to feel that loneliness that you did.

I remember the day I got Akamaru. Mom finally thought I was old enough and mature enough to get a partner. You were absent that day. It made me a bit sad that I couldn't show you. I wanted you to see that I'm getting stronger and can protect you. Even if I'm to cowardly to admit that I like you.

That's another day that was nerve-wracking. The day I realized I liked you. I was sitting in class and started to tune out Iruka-senseis lecture on the politics of whatever. It was boring. But my gaze wondered over to you sleeping and I couldn't help my thoughts as they just marched in.

My breath hitched as the sunlight from outside hit your face, making your tan skin glow, your blond hair already golden multiplied by ten. Your whisker marks seemed darker in comparison and gave you a mixed angel-demon look. I saw your soft lips and wondered what they'd feel like on mine and thats when it hit me. I loved you. I nearly passed out then and there.

I kept it to myself. Never even told my mom or sister that I had fallen for you. Mom always wanted me to stay away and your name always made her tense up and get into a bad mood. I didn't tell Hana, my sister, because she can't keep a secret if her life depended on it.

Then the day of our graduation came up. I was nervous for you on the written portion. I knew that book work wasn't your strong suit but I knew you would find a way to pass. I admit, it was a fairly hard test, I had trouble finishing too. Then I heard that we had to make bunshin. My heart nearly stopped.

Everyone knew you couldn't make even one decent one, much less three. I was so nervous that I almost didn't hear my name being called. I walked into the room and did my test, got my headband and left. I walked by and heard you boasting about passing and being Hokage one day, I had faith in you that you would make it and hopes that I would be by your side the whole way.

I had heard you failed and my heart felt like it was torn in two. I saw you on the swing, for once showing how sad you are and more than anything I wanted to hold you and let you cry and tell you that everything would be alright. But I didn't. I was a coward. I went home, ate dinner, and cried for both of us that night. I thought we had lost our chance to be on the same team.

The next day when I went to the academy for team placements I was surprised and so happy to see you there. You passed! I didn't know how but I didn't care. I was just happy that you were there. I prayed to the gods that we would be on the same team.

When he said that you were on a team with Sasuke and Sakura, I nearly broke down right there. I was so out of it that I didn't notice when my name was called. I was nudged by Shino, who told me what team we were on and who was on it.

I watched as my sensei came and took us away. I gave one last glance to you and sighed sadly. Thus began my genin career and life as a ninja. I flashbacked to the day that you and Sasuke accidentally kissed. It made me feel a mix of sadness and fury. Sad it wasn't me and fury that it was that stuck up bastard that you were going to be spending all your time with now.

The next few months went by pretty quickly actually. I missed you every day and the thought of seeing you kept me going through the training Kurenai-sensei gave us. I was working on perfecting my jutsu with Akamaru. We were getting really good! I told him of how I felt by the way, as my partner there are no secrets between me and him. He approves of you.

My team was getting another D mission, I hate those!, and we heard some chuunin talking about a team with the last Uchiha getting a C mission and going to the land of waves. I was jealous that my team didn't get one, but then it was smashed down by my worry for you. I prayed for you to be safe.

A week later we heard the rumors going around about how your mission went from C to A and you fought Zabuza Momichi. I think my heart literally stopped. I rushed all over town looking for you to make sure you were okay. I heard your voice from inside Ichirakus ramen bragging about your mission and how kick-ass you were. I was so happy you were safe...a few tears were let loose.

The chuunin exams...what a horrible experience. Everything that led to the invasion of Konoha. Orochimaru that snake bastard killed the Hokage and escaping. But you...you did amazing. You defeated the sand guy, Gaara. I was blown away. Of course you also beat me but thats just how it goes I guess. I'll get you next time.

Sasuke. Just the name makes me growl. I hate him. I know you think of him as your comrade and brother, but he betrayed us all and hurt you the worst. I would rip his throat out if I knew it wouldn't make you sad and angry at me. I couldn't bear it if you were.

So you're leaving huh? With the toad sannin no less. I wish I could go with you. I want to help you get stronger, I never want to be away from you again. But all I can do is pray that you stay safe and offer you this little poem I wrote, because I doubt I'll ever be able to tell you the words myself.

_Feel the suns embrace, the winds soft kiss, the sounds of leaves, the things we'll miss._

_Days gone by, forever passed, flying by, forever fast._

_Trapped within, stuck for awhile, the memory of, your precious smile._

_How it hurts, this single thought, that I'll never see, its all my fault._

_I wish you well, I hope you're fine,_

_let me say, just one last time,_

_From this moment here and forever while_

_Never lose your precious smile._

**A/N: **Well, that was that. Ha. I know the poem sucks, its just something I made up one day. So bear with it please. Reviews are welcome. Even bad ones.


End file.
